


Bienvenido a la familia Max

by MoaKina



Series: Shadowhunters omegaverse (Malec) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Malec, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Alec es un omega.Magnus es un alfa.Estan casados y tienen a Raphael.Y luego llega Max a su familia.Pésimo, prometo en un futuro cambiarlo.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Robert Lightwood/Michael Wayland, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters omegaverse (Malec) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Bienvenido a la familia Max

Alec término de guardar todas las cosas que necesitaba, se detuvo unos segundos ante el dolor que sintió, hizo varias respiraciones profundas y continuo en lo que hacía. Dejo la pequeña maleta cerca de la puerta del loft y fue al cuarto de su pequeño bebé, Raphael. Su hijo de dos años estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, que por un momento Alec dudo si despertarlo o no. Se acercó y le acarició el cabello de la frente para poder apreciarlo mejor. Su pequeño era tan idéntico a su padre alfa, que hacía su corazón palpitar cada vez que lo observaba. Mismo cabello negro como el carbón, piel morena, ojos verde-dorado pero los de su Raphael eran más oscuros e igual de rasgados. Misma sonrisa pero sus gestos y expresiones eran más parecidas a las suyas que a las de Magnus. Podía ser una mini copia de su esposo pero en carácter era como el. Así que decidió despertarlo.

Ignorando el dolor en su vientre, tomó a Raphael en brazos y dándole suaves besos en su rostro, lo despertó. Su hijo parpadeo varias veces antes de abrir completamente sus ojos y verlo con una amplia sonrisa al ver quien era. Alec le regreso la sonrisa y le cambio la pijama que traía puesta con ropa más cómoda y caliente. Una vez listos Raphael y él, les mandó mensaje a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Entonces, con Raphael de la mano, fue a su cuarto y sonrió al ver a su alfa dormido. Ayudó a su hijo a subir a la cama para acercarse a su otro papá y beso los labios de Magnus.

-Mags, amor, Max ya viene en camino-le dijo al oído

Miro divertido como su alfa se movía en la cama murmurando lo que dijo antes de incorporarse sorprendido.

-¡Max ya viene!-exclamó

Raphael se abrazó a su papá alfa y Alec sonrió pero se llevó una mano al vientre ante una fuerte contracción. Magnus lo miró asustado.

-Si, ya es hora, todo está listo. Tienes 5 minutos, te espero en el auto-dijo Alec tomando a Raphael para salir

No espero ninguna respuesta de Magnus y solo salió del loft con su hijo y con la maleta. Sentó al pequeño en su silla y cuando Alec comenzaba a subir al carro, Magnus llegó y lo ayudo. Alec solo le sonrió en agradecimiento. En el camino al hospital Magnus le regaño por no haberlo despierto cuando comenzó con las contracciones. Pero Alec solo lo miro en silencio. En el embarazo de Raphael, Magnus había estado tan nervioso que había olvidado todo en el loft, incluido a él, el embarazado. Sin embargo no lo podía culpar pero era mejor estar prevenido por si acaso.   
Cuando llegaron al hospital, un equipo médico ya estaba en la entrada esperando su llegada y su familia también estaba ahí. Sus padres, Jonathan, Izzy (sin marido ni hijos) y Jace, su mejor amigo. Alec les sonrió a todos y beso la frente de Raphael que comenzaba a dormirse en los brazos de su papá Robert, quien había tomado a su nieto cuando llegaron. Su respiración para ese entonces era violenta y rítmica, ya no pudo borrar la expresión calmada de su rostro y ahora reflejaba el dolor que sentía por las contracciones. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias de su papá alfa en su frente mientras esperaba que Magnus se cambiara de ropa para acompañarlo en el parto. Todavía le faltaban unos centímetros de dilatación para comenzar el parto.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien, cariño-le murmuró su papá

Alec le sonrió. -¿Se quedarán? 

-Aun no estoy seguro pero conociendo a Robert, lo seguro que querrá quedarse, ya sabes como es tu papá. 

Alec se rió suavemente y luego hizo una mueca. Su papá puso una de sus manos sobre su vientre para acariciarlo y escucho a la enfermera preguntarle algo, pero el solo negó.

-¡Ya llegue, cariño!-oyó la voz de Magnus

Levantó la mirada y seco las pocas lágrimas que se le escaparon para poder ver a su esposo. Magnus vestía un traje de verde con cubrebocas y guantes, como un enfermero. Todo lejos de su glamour habitual. Se acercó a él tomándolo de una mano y miró a su papá.

-Gracias por cuidar de él, Michael

Su papá alfa, Michael, con su habitual sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le palmeó un hombro a Magnus.

-Por favor Mags, no tienes que agradecer. Alec siempre será mi bebé-replicó

Alec, a pesar de dolor de las contracciones, sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse. Podría tener 27 años, estar casado y ser padre pero su papá seguía tratándolo como un niño. Simplemente había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar. Su papá le beso la frente y le sonrió de esa manera que lo hacía sentir tan amado y seguro.

-Te quiero hijo y esperamos con ansias a nuestro Maxxie. Todo saldrá bien

Alec solo le pudo sonreír, las palabras no le salían. Apretó fuertemente la mano a Magnus ante una fuerte contracción mientras miraba a su papá salir. Unos minutos después llegó el obstetra para revisar su estado. El doctor, que era un beta de sonrisa fácil, los miro a ambos después de llamar a una enfermera.

-Ya estás listo para alumbrar. No tardaran mucho en tener a su bebé en brazos-les aviso

Magnus y Alec se miraron y sonrieron. Eso es lo que más deseaban. Tener a Max en sus brazos, que su familia completa se reuniera, que Raphael conociera a su hermano. 

-Pronto Alec, pronto seremos nuevamente padres-murmuró Magnus con emoción

Alec soltó una suave risa y dejó que Magnus le limpiara el sudor del rostro. Las horas siguientes fueron tan confusas para él, solo recuerda al doctor dándole indicaciones, la voz de Magnus diciéndole que lo ama y muchas cosas y el pujando y gritando por el dolor. El solo recuerda muchos sonidos pero todo pareció desaparecer cuando empujo una última vez y unos segundos después, un fuerte llanto se escuchó en la sala. Alec sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un momento al escuchar ese hermoso sonido. Cerró los ojos y suaves sollozos escaparon de sus labios. Había nacido su hijo.

-Muchas felicidades papás, es un varón alfa-escuchó la voz del doctor

Alec sintió como Magnus a su lado también sollozaba y reía con alegría. Abrió sus ojos y aceptó al pequeño bulto que el doctor le extendió. Era tan pequeño que Alec con toda la delicadeza del mundo, lo recargo en su pecho, cerca de su cuello donde su aroma era más fuerte. Max tenía unos pocos cabellos negros azulados, como el suyo. Una piel blanca y cuando abrió los ojos después de arrugar su nariz al detectar su aroma, Alec noto que tenía los ojos azul oscuro, como los de su abuelo Robert. Era tan hermoso que a pesar de la sangre y los fluidos que tenía Max, no pudo contenerse y le beso la frente con amor.

-¡Oh Alexander, nos sabes cuanto te amo! ¡Es tan hermoso!-exclamó Magnus

Alec sonrió y acarició las mejillas de su hijo que tenía sus grandes ojos fijos en el.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Max-le susurro

Max solo arrugó sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir. Dejó que la enfermera tomará a su hijo para limpiarlo y le pidió a Magnus que fuera con ella mientras él se quedaba a terminar, tenía una placenta que expulsar. Una hora después lo cambiaron de habitación donde Magnus lo esperaba y lo ayudó a sentarse. Unos minutos después su familia entró. Su papá omega, Robert, con un Raphael dormido en sus brazos. Sus hermanos y Jace lo hostigaron con preguntas sobre cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, cómo era Max pero él se sentía tan cansado que solo sonrió y pidió, con un gesto, que le entregaran a su Raphael a quien acostó a un lado de él. 

-No molesten a Alec, ¿qué no ven que está cansado? Y ya saben que en un rato traerán a Max, sean educados y calmados, por favor-dijo su papá Robert

Alec solo le sonrió a su papá agradecido.

-Max es simplemente perfecto-dijo Magnus

Y Alec no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el. Alec miró como su papá alfa abrazaba a su otro papá, como Izzy se había apartado un poco y hablaba emocionada por el celular y como Jace y Magnus reían y se palmeaba la espalda con cariño. Jonathan se había puesto a un lado de Alec y el no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo escucho hablarle. Alec miró a su hermano, con sus rizos rubios todos rebeldes y sus ojos azules, de la misma tonalidad que su padre Robert y que Max, brillando con emoción. Su sonrisa tan contagiosa como la de su padre Michael, que Alec no pudo no regresarla.

-Te amo mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-dijo Jonathan-Y estoy muy feliz por la familia que has logrado

Alec sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza y apretó una mano de su hermano. Alec podría ser mayor que Jonathan por 3 años pero su hermano era quien siempre cuidaba de él y ser un alfa y que Alec fuera un omega, hacía que fuera mucho más protector. Aun podía recordar lo loco y celoso que se había puesto cuando llevó por primera vez a Magnus a su casa para que su familia lo conociera. 

-Yo también te amo, Jonas

-Ehy, pero no más a que a mí-replicó Magnus

Noto que su hermano iba a replicar algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una enfermera empujando una cuna. Alec sintió como su respiración y la de todos se detuvieron hasta que la cuna estuvo a su lado y la enfermera sacó a su bebé vestido de azul y extenderlo con una sonrisa. Alec tomó a su bebé y sintió como su omega interior respiraba con tranquilidad al tener a su cachorro otra vez en sus brazos. Observó a su cachorro dormir y poco a poco abrir sus ojos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como Max lo observaba y arrugaba sus labios en una sonrisa. 

-Familia, quiero presentarles a Max Michael Bane-presentó Alec mostrando al nuevo integrante de la familia

Noto con una sonrisa divertida como sus dos padres jadearon con asombro. Uno por el segundo nombre de su bebé y el otro por el color de ojos. Desde que Magnus y Alec supieron que sería un varón, habían escogido sus dos nombres pero solo ellos sabían de su segundo nombre, querían que fuera una sorpresa y por los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su papa alfa, sabía que así había sido. Todo el mundo sabía que se llamaría Max, por su medio hermano mayor que no pudo conocer, hijo de su papá Robert con su ex-mujer, Maryse, madre de su hermana Izzy. 

-Oh, vaya, di-digo, wow-dijo su papá alfa-Es decir, chicos, gracias, es un honor compartir nombre con mi nieto

Después de eso Max paso a los brazos de cada uno de su familia. Izzy se había acercado a él cuando dejó a su sobrino en brazos de Jace, quien jadeo al tomarlo. Su hermana se sentó en la camilla, en el otro lado donde no estaba Raphael dormido.

-Sé que Max, desde donde está, esta cuidando de ustedes. Estaría tan orgulloso de ti y Jonathan. Le hubiera encanto conocerlos-le dijo 

Alec sintió nuevamente lagrimas en sus ojos. A él támbien le hubiera encantado conocer a su hermano mayor. Max había fallecido tres años antes de que Alec naciera, él había tenido 4 años cuando murió en un accidente. Su papá Robert se había derrumbado y eso había destrozado su matrimonio con Maryse. Alec y Jonathan habían crecido con historias sobre Max contadas por su papá y su hermana mayor Isabelle. Maxwell había sido un niño precioso. Había sido un beta con cabello negro y grandes ojos grises, en todas sus fotografías salía con una sonrisa deslumbrante. 

Sintió a su lado a su hijo moverse y abrir sus ojos con un gran bostezo. Alec le tomó en brazos y le beso la frente.

-Buenos días cariño, hay alguien quien quiere conocerte.

Ambos levantaron la mirada y observaron a Magnus acercarse con Max en brazos. Alec acomodo bien a Raphael para que Magnus pudiera poner a Max en brazos de su otro hijo. Miraron con amor como Raphael observaba a su hermano con emoción y una amplia sonrisa.

-Felicidades, hermano mayor-le dijo Magnus

Raphael río cuando Max le tomó un dedo con una mano y Alec sintió su pecho inflarse de amor y orgullo por sus cachorros. Su familia estaba completa.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Max


End file.
